I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cathode material for use in a high temperature rechargeable molten salt cell and to a high temperature rechargeable molten salt cell including said cathode material, and in particular, to a cathode material including binary sulfides of chromium of the formula Cr.sub.2 S.sub.3, Cr.sub.3 S.sub.4, and CrS and to a high temperature rechargeable molten salt cell including said cathode material.
II. Description of the Prior Art
High temperature rechargeable molten salt cells have been required for electric propulsion, load leveling and pulse power applications. Amongst them any molten salt battery systems that have been studied over the past years, the lithium alloy/metal sulfide cell has shown considerable promise for these applications. Theretofor, these cells have used a lithium alloy (LiAl) as the anode, an electrolyte including a molten lithium halide mixture and a cathode including as the cathode active material a transition metal sulfide compound of group VIII having the general formula MS or MS.sub.2 where M is either Fe, Co, or Ni.